Lauren finds out
by hannahokayy08
Summary: Lauren finds out that joey and Whitney slept together whilst she was in rehab. How will she cope. Based on the upcoming spoilers but with my personal twist. R&R my first fanfiction story!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on when Lauren finds out about joey and Whitney. How will she cope...**

**Lauren's pov**

"I've gotta go, bye." I didn't want to wait and listen to their responses.I'd heard enough. I needed to get out of the club but what I really needed was a drink. That drink being vodka. As I was out of Whitney, Lucy and Joey's sight I slipped a glass of vodka off someone's table and headed for the door. I couldn't risk any of that lot seeing so as got outside and feel to the floor in tears. I went to take a sip of the poison. Although just as I went to swallow it, I simply couldn't, my mouth wouldn't let me. I spat it out and the tears started to flow even more. How could they do that to me. My bestfriend and the guy I loved in bed together, having sex whilst I was in rehab! They must have known it would tear my whole world apart yet they still did it. The fact they weren't going to tell me make it worse. It was only because Whitney cracked under the pressure when I asked what was going on that I found out. Joey loves me though, I could tell yesterday when he nearly kissed me! I decided I'd go for a walk so that I wouldn't be brought down by the temptation again.

**Joey's pov**

"why did you tell her?! Your going to cause her to relaspe!" I knew that lauren needed to find out the truth but I just didn't want her to find out now. Not when she was so fragile. She had only been sober for a month now, I know her and I know that if she wasn't strong enough then her addiction would be reignited. "Joey she had to know, we'll go look for her if your really that worried but she said she was fine and anyway she's stronger now." I knew Whit was right but we still had to look for her. "She's putting up a front she really vulnerable. We need to find her before she does something fatal." At that moment I ran out of the club not worried about the fact I was risking getting fired, I was more worried about lauren. I had to find her. I needed to find her and she needed me.

**Lauren's pov**

I decided I'd go to the park. The park had always been a place for me to think through me thoughts and feelings ever since my dad started having the affairs. The doctor in the clinic told me to go for walks or go to a park when I feel like drinking away my sorrows. I guess he's got the right idea because it really calms you down. Even though I wasn't tempted to drink, the image of Joey and Whitney wouldn't come out of my head. It just hurt me so much that they could even do that to me. Before I left to go to rehab I was a drunk mess and part of my problems were my heartbreak. Although they probably wouldn't have been able to see that I drank because I had nothing going well in my life they probably saw me attention seeking as they would call it. They deserted me when I needed them most. Come to think of it I bet they couldn't wait till I was gone, I know Lucy couldn't wait. I bet her and Whitney thought 'yes we can jump into bed with the guy our bestfriend loves and she won't know because she's in rehab' . Dramatic but I bet it's true.

**Joey's pov **

I ran out of R&R and checked down both sides of the building to make sure lauren wasn't lying paralysed in the middle of one of the sides. Whitney and Lucy just followed me as I searched for Lauren I could tell they didn't care about their bestfriend they were more interested in shutting me up. Lucy stood there rolling her eyes not caring. "Are you two actually gonna help me?!" the frustration rolled off my tongue as I spoke to them. "Look Joey I don't know why your trying so hard to find her she said she was fine. Anyway even if she wasn't you shouldn't care. You were the one that caused her to run out of the club. I mean sleeping with Whit you must have known that would break her." Lucy was right. I suddenly hit me, all of this was my fault. I had to find her to tell her the truth that I love her. " Lucy shut up okay. You don't have to come with me but I am finding her, okay?". After shouting my peace at Lucy I ran to the Vic. Even though Alfie and Roxy knew lauren couldn't drink they would have to serve her as aunty Tanya isn't here any more to stop it. I opened the pub doors and stepped in. I looked around frantically to try and find the brunette beauty. I walked up to the bar to see if Alfie or Roxy had seen her. "Um you haven't seen lauren have you?" I think Alfie could tell how desperate I was to find her. "No sorry mate I haven't but I'll help you find her."

"Thanks mate, I know she wouldn't have gone home because her dad wants to take her back to the clinic and she doesn't want to go back.". I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Look Joey we will find her she's stronger than we all think.". "I hope so"

We'd search what felt like everywhere but I was determined to find her. Make sure she was okay. I'd met up with Alfie again by the chippy when he had the genius idea of looking at the park for her. "I'll look for her at the park and can you ask everyone you see if they've seen her.". He nodded his head in agreement and headed off. I ran to the park me legs wouldn't stop until I saw her. She was sat on the bench. Alone. Crying. I dialled Alfie's number, "I've found her, thanks for your help mate. I can take it from here." I put the phone down and didn't wait for his response. And I walked up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lauren's pov**

I could feel the tears rolling off my cheeks as I thought about what I really meant to Joey and Whitney. Yesterday Joey nearly kissed me, then he told me we'll take things slow and now he's breaking me heart all over again. Oh god. I heard what sounded like someone running and then all of a sudden it stopped. I could still hear heavy breathing though and I wasn't sure where it was coming from. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head and it was him. Joey Branning. "Alright?" I said as I tried to rub the tears off my red puffy eyes. "Don't pretend you weren't crying lauren branning, I know you like the back of my hand. Look what happened with Whit.". I decided I'd cut him off just before he tried to explain himself. "Don't worry about explaining yourself Joey. Hope you two are happy together,yeah". He looked at me like he didn't know who I was, I know that look because since I have got back from the clinic everyone has been looking at me like that. Even my own family. "Lauren you know I'm not going out with Whitney. It was a one night stand. Nothing more, Lauren you know I only love you." I could tell that he was telling the truth. The truth was in loved him too. He was the only thing that kept me going in rehab. Everyday I thought staying sober will mean I get to see him sooner. "Joey I love you too.". The next thing I knew we were kissing, passionately. But it's what he said next, is what half killed me.

**Joey's pov**

God she kisses good but I had to ask her. She sank of it. "Lauren" I said as I pulled away from our kiss. "Yeah". "Babe you've been drinking haven't you" I couldn't help but sound disappointed as I spoke. "No, Joey I..." tears fell down her face as she tried to explain herself. "Lauren you promised me, everyone that you wouldn't drink. How could you do that to them. To me? All I wanted is for you to get better and then we could be boyfriend and girlfriend again.". "But Joey we still can be" she said whilst trying to kiss me again as I pushed her away I said"No lauren we can't. I think maybe your dad is right. You do need to be back at the clinic. Where you can make a full recovery." . She was crying more now "Joey no I don't I'm sober I promise.". " Lauren your not well. You need to make a full recovery in a place that has no temptation. I know I am the reason for your relapse. Babe you need to get better, yeah." I said as I tucked her hair behind her ear. God I loved her that's why I was doing this to her. She needed to get better. She has to if there is any chance of an us. "Joey I am better. I am not some low life drunk any more. I'm getting my life back. I'm meeting a councillor tomorrow. Doesn't that tell you I'm trying." she went to run away when I grabbed her arm. "Babe I'm doing this for you. Your my main concern.". "Joey don't do this to me. The only reason you want me gone is so that you can sleep with more of my mates. I'm sober and I am going to prove it to everyone if I have to.". Then she left. She needed to be back at the clinic and I was going to make sure she was going. She needs, she has to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Joey's pov**

As I walked out the door I glanced over at her house. I knew I had to go over there. I had to persuade her to go back to the clinic. I just didn't know when the right time was to go over there. As I was lost in my thoughts Whitney walked past. "Did you find lauren last night then?" she asked. " Yeah I did actually, will you help me Whit. I know you care for Lauren that's why I need you to help me.". "help you do what exactly?" she asked. " I want you to help me take her back to the clinic. She's not well still. I found her last night on the bench at the park crying. She stank of vodka. She needs to be back at the clinic. Please Whitney. She doesn't want to go back but I know it's the best thing for her. Please" I think she could tell that I wasn't going to give up. "Yeah okay I'll talk to her then". "Thanks Whitney"

We both decided to walk past Lauren's house to see if she was there. She was just coming out the door when Whitney spoke. " Lauren, Joey's right. Maybe being here so soon isn't the best thing for you. I think you should go back to the clinic." the hurt was in Lauren's eyes. "I don't have time for you two to try and persuade me. I'm late for my counselling session.". "Babe please don't make this harder than it needs to be. Let us help you. Please let us take you back to the clinic." I said. "Look Joey I'm fine, I'm going to my counselling session. I don't need to be back there. Anyway I didn't drink last night I spat it out. Why did you go telling everyone I did drink when I spat it out! Look I'm going to prove to everyone I didn't drink last night. I am stronger than all of you lot think. So go back to worrying about your own lives and leave me alone!" and with that she stormed off. "I see what you mean Joey she does need to be back there". "I know, she's breaking me heart".

**Lauren's pov**

How could he. Going round telling everyone I was drinking last night when I never did! I spat it out. I am not a drunk anymore. I'm getting my life back. I mean about a month ago I would have never admitted I had a problem and now I am going to a councillor appointment for my recovery! I could hear Whitney chasing after me. I didn't turn round. She had hurt me so much over the past two days. She kept shouting me name so I grabbed my ipod out my pocket and turned on olly murs. I love his music, he always calms me down when I'm in a bad mood or feel like crying. Eventually she caught up with me and pulled my headphones out of my ears much to my annoyance. " Lauren why are you pushing Joey away he cares about you and so do I. We just want you to get better that's all." she said. "Whit, I love that you and joey care about me but I am better and I'm later for my session so see ya around". I then decided to jog the rest of the way to the doctors surgery.I don't know why my councillor decides to have a room here.

I waited a few minutes before I could have my appointment. When I walked into the room there were just too chairs. The councillor stood up " hi my names jenny, I'm going to be your councillor. You can tell me anything you want to. Shall we start at the beginning of your addiction" she was so laid back and I felt comfortable around her. I started talking about my mums cancer, my dad's affairs and everything that caused me to drink. She didn't judge me at all. "So lauren, how have things been since you've got back from the clinic?" as soon as she said the question I broke down into tears. "Terrible, I found out my best friend slept with the guy I love and then I was tempted to drink but I spat it out and then Joey now thinks that I actually drunk and that I need to go back to the clinic." I cried more. "Oh dear lauren what a pickle. It's good that you spat the drink out it shows your stronger than your friends think. A few months ago I'm pretty sure you would have downed the drink but you didn't your stronger now." Jenny was right I am stronger. Which gave me an idea. "Jenny will you help me prove to my friends I didn't drink?" I said. " Yes of course I don't have any more appointments today". I was finally going to prove was telling the truth with the help of Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lauren's pov**

The only way I was going to get joey and everyone else that thought I drunk is to get the evidence that would back me up. Because I sat outside the club that would mean I would be directly under the CCTV cameras for the club. Therefore it would show me spitting the drink out, I thought. "Jenny when I nearly drunk, I was outside R&R, R&R have cameras outside so everything that happened should have been filmed" I said. "Okay then lauren but how will you get the CCTV footage?" she was right. I had one option, we'll I had three options. Three people owned that club right. "I know someone" I said. It's not like I haven't used video footage to tell the truth before although I'm pretty sure this isn't going to tear my whole family apart though not like it did before.

As I walked throw he market, I heard the whispers and gossips. Gossip spreads round Walford quick. I didn't deserve the tuts and the shaking of the head. I was telling the truth. Jenny noticed I wasn't pleased with the unwanted attention so she put her arm around my shoulders as a sort of comfort. I liked her, I think we could become friends. I hope we will, I haven't really got any friends!

**Joey's pov **

I knew the only way to help Lauren was for her to go back to the clinic. To make a full recovery. As I walked up to the steps I knew she was going to hate me for doing it but I had to do it. I knocked on the door and Max answered. "Alright Joe." he said. "Um I'm okay but I don't think Lauren is" I said. Panicked was written all over his face. " What do you mean she's not okay? Is she drinking, did you give her drink? Joe I swear if you gave her drink I'm going to smash your face in so hard" I decided to cut him off there. "No of course I didn't give her drink but I found her last night alone on the bench at the park crying and when I went up to her she stank of vodka" I said. "No she was out with Whitney and Lucy last night she came home and she was fine said she'd had a scrap with the girls but that's it. She wouldn't have drunk. Nahhh she knows if she drinks she goes back to rehab" he said. "That's what I came to talk to you about.I'm not lying Max. I wouldn't lie about her drinking it breaks my heart as well. I think she should go back to the clinic so that she can make a full recovery." I said, Max could tell how much I really loved and cared about her. "Joey she's not gonna lime it but it's for the best. She needs to make a full recovery for her health. You staying here with me till she gets back, I'll get Jack to help us take her back and Cora can pack her bags. We're taking her back" he said. Max went out the room to go get Jack. My phone went. I answered it. "Yeah can you get down here as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lauren's pov**

I don't know why I chose to go to Phil. I mean Sharon is my mum's best friend. But yet I don't feel comfortable in asking her as I feel she will automatically judge me. I knocked on the door with jenny at my side. A few seconds later a grumpy looking Phil answered the door. "Hi?" He said as he tried to figure out what I wanted. "hi, I couldn't ask you a favour could I?" I said putting on my sweetest face. Phil opened the door and let Jenny and I threw to his house. We explained how I nearly drank but didn't and how everyone thought I did and that I should go back to the clinic. The only way you prove to everyone was to show the CCTV footage from the club outside on that night. Surprisingly Phil agreed. I think it was due to the fact he was once and an alcoholic himself and knew what it felt like to be judged. As Jenny was talking to Phil, I saw that I had lots of missed calls from Dad, Jack, Joey, Whitney, Nan and Abi. Great I thought. They all think I'm a drunk, again. I decided to read one of the many texts I had received from them all. It was from Joey. _Babe we're all really worried about you. I know you think I don't care but I do. I want you to get better so that we can be us again. I think the only way for us to do that is for you to go back to the clinic. You know I love you.-joey xxx. _Tears fell down my cheeks as I read the text. Jenny and Phil looked at me with concerned eyes. "Lauren are you okay?" Jenny said. "Yeah just my whole family and everyone else still think I'm a drunk. But oh well. Um Phil could I borrow R&R as a venue to show the footage?" I said wiping away tears from my face. "Yeah sure as long as your all out by seven" he said. "Thanks and yeah sure". I decided I would go over to the club to get it ready. On making my way over there I tried to dodge as many people as I could. I was going to prove to them all. I Lauren Branning am not a drunk.

**Joey's pov**

"_Hey it's lauren. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I might just get back to you_". Voicemail again. "Hey Lauren, answer your phone babe. I'm worried about you. We all are" I said putting down the phone. "No reply again. Should I go look for her? Or something" I said. "Joey its fine, Dad and Jack are searching, they'll find her don't you worry" Cora said even though I could tell she was worried sick herself.

It had been two hours since Max had started searching and my worries were growing by the minute. I had bitten my nails to pieces and nothing I did seemed to take my mind off her. My beautiful Lauren. I checked my phone and to my delight just as I did, I received a text from Lauren. _To everyone that thinks I'm a drunk, meet me at R&R in ten minutes. - Lauren. _I think Cora could see the joy written across my face. "Yeah I got the same text" she said. Just as she said that the door went. I ran to open the door. "Have you found her yet then?" she said. "We need to meet her at R&R in ten minutes, thank you for coming Tanya" I said. "It's fine. I'll do anything for her she's my baby. I can't believe she has only been out one week and she has already turned to drink" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know" I said trying to fight back my own tears.

**Lauren's pov**

I waited for everyone to come running in to try to find me. I knew that they would be expecting to see me smashed out of my head with a glass of vodka in my hand but I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing that. I got the footage ready so that I would show me spitting out the vodka. I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the club steps all shouting my name. "Lauren! Are you drunk? Have you been drinking?!" Joey asked as my Dad tried to drag me out of the club. I stood still. "SHUT IT WILL YA?" I shouted at the top of my voice. They all turned round to look at me, knowing that I wasn't going to go anywhere. "Lauren Branning with you calm down this minute!" she said. She being my Mother. My Mother had been called up to come and get her supposedly drunk daughter. "Why should I calm down Mother. I have a reason to be angry. I never drunk and today I have been with Jenny. My counsellor! I haven't drank since the date with Peter for crying out loud. This proves it" I said switching on the CCTV footage from last night.

Guilt was written across their faces as they realised I was actually telling the truth. "Lauren I.." I decided to cut Joey off there before he apologised. "I don't want to hear it Joey. I can't believe none of you trusted me. And as for you and Whitney " I said pointing at Joey and Whitney. "Your the ones that pushed me to the drink. Maybe if you hadn't had slept together we wouldn't be stood her now with everyone trying to take me back to the clinic. I didn't drink and I'm not going to because I am I'm fine and I'm going to stay fine and I don't need people in my life who are just going to upset me so if you wouldn't mind I would like everyone who doubted me not to talk to me. Because you don't care about me, you all just want me out of the way. So yeah good bye." I said as a walked out of the club with everyone shouting my name. First thing tomorrow I was going to sort out a job, college and somewhere to live. I didn't want them in my life, I didn't need them.


End file.
